The Fall of Nahaze
by lynx-y3k
Summary: The realm of Azeroth has crumbled and the land has broken. The new continent of Nahaze, a peaceful land falls into darkness.


**World of Warcraft: Fall of Nahaze.**

**Chapter One.**

The glowing orange orb that lit the day fell from the heavens towards the horizon. Slowly the darkness grew over the foothills of Shel'vaa, and its farm lands that surrounded the small village. Acres of bluish jade grass would cover the world, and those who would live there would only know the hills that would bring them sanctuary as they lived their lives in the valley. They were a peaceful people, land Elves, folk who would only work for their living benefits and who gladly without a care help anyone who would pass them by. Children would play in the hills amongst the ever growing rainbow of flowers that would bring the sweetest of scents to their peaceful existence.

Two children would always be seen playing in the hills, even as the great orb would set into the lands afar. Sometimes they would disobey their parents and towns people and wander to far from view, a troublesome two who would care for only the play their lives would involve, but at their age, the elders would smile warmly and let them carry on. Kessie the eldest of the two, sister to his younger annoying little brother Pasakinal would always be the one who would convince her brother to follow, even though it was really Pasa who would bring the ideas to mind. Both of them were known to cause mischief, but on this one cold summer's night, that would bring those nightmares, they wandered too far, and time passed by for their arrival home.

"Sister, Kessie, you always cheats." The soft squeaky voice of the small boy from the previous vision, but this time he was not scared, he was happy, safe and playing children games with his sister. At least she knew who she was in the dream, but right at that thought, she wished only to know how the two young children would end up in the darkness. "You are supposed to count to twenty. I need some time to find a decent hiding place." She did not know what to reply, but her mouth opened and the words came out anyway.

"Sorry ickle brother, next time I will count to twenty, but now it's my turn to hide." She smiled at him. "Count now brother as I go and hide." And with that her little brother turned, and held his hands over his eyes.

"One... Two... Feree... Four... er.. Fi.. Six." She could not help but smile at his attempt to count.

Pasa looked younger than his actual age, his hair soft and orange; growing over his forehead and close to his shoulders, his blue eyes shone in the last remaining minutes of the day, and his pale skin would glow with the remaining light of the fading sun. His head reached only his sisters shoulders, yet it was his behavior that would show his ever growing immaturity. And it was that which would annoy his sister so. Sneaking up behind her, his silent steps did not alert her of his presence, and suddenly he lunged forward towards her.

It was over quickly, her body moved around his and before he knew, she was already grabbing him on the ground, digging her left free elbow into his back. If it was not for his shrieking and his tears of slight pain, she would have pushed her elbow harder, but she wished not to hurt her little brother, only show him that she was bigger and more skilled. Something told her that Pasa already knew this though, from the louder whining. Kessie stood up helping Pasa up and smiling at him, he was not angry at her at all and returned the smile, playfully hugging her.

"We should get home Pasa, mommy will not be happy with us again!" Her voice was soft, sweet and with her beautiful smile, she showed her soul with the glistening eyes as darkness now covered the land. She looked at Pasa who now had his head down, knowing how father would react and the long talk that would last into the night, no doubt missing dinner. "We will probably sleep tonight without dinner." Kessie's face even though glowing fell, and her brown hair dropped over her eyes. Pasa knew that all the village boys would bring her flowers during the next spring harvest, and their times together would become lonely days and nights while she was gone being looked after like father does for mother.

"Yes sister, let us head back home, I do feel my stomach calling for onion and herb soup." Smiling at Kessie, she lifted her head and took her brothers hand, and they both headed towards the hill that stood in-front of their village.

It was the echoing sound of creatures that would stop them from taking anymore steps towards the ridge of the hill, they were now close to the high grass of the hilltop that would allow them to see what the noise was, but it was not just the creatures that would scream into their ears, it was also the cries of pain and sorrow from the villagers below.

"Pasa." Grabbing his hand and pulling him down behind the thorn tree and into the long desert shrubs. "Shush." Where her last words before the creatures trampled over the colorful sea of flowers that danced in the winds over the hilltops. They headed towards the village. "Not again, it's the monsters." After only seconds, dozens of creatures had passed, all wearing black clanking armor with demonic symbols upon them. Pasa held onto his sister tightly, scared, whimpering as the creatures disappeared from view over the next hill to the village.

The two young children ran over to the next hilltop to see what was happening. She could see the smoke rising from the rooftops and hear the screams from the poor unaware villagers below, now being able to make out the creatures that were attacking the village. Some stood tall on a long scaled body, ending with a rattling finned tip, holding large glowing blades, silver yet almost on fire, as if magically lit with flames. They looked almost like human-lizards, snakelike, their snarling sounded like a Naga screaming, their skin dark green with scales almost like a water lizard, but hidden with the black armor, she was unable to make out that much more.

Her eyes would go onto the other creatures that were fighting alongside with the Naga soldiers, they were shorter and even though would walk on two legs, occasionally would run using their one arm in the middle of their chests. They carried smaller swords, held by their long bony tails. Demonic looking rat-like monsters hissed and screeched, they were once the Kobold, but now these creatures were consumed by rage and darkness and were now named the 'Galak', and their movement was amazing, like the wind blowing as they moved around the village guards. One thing that she noticed with the army attacking the village, very little blood was split; mostly the villages would be hit over and tied up with thin rope that came from the smaller creatures' clawed talon.

"Kessie, the monsters are burning our home." Looking at the village she recognized the hut that was her home, but could see the monsters had already taken out their parents. "I want mommy." And before she could stop him Pasa had begun to run down the sandy slope towards the burning village, she chased after him. As she ran to catch him she noticed the larger monsters holding bags, and could see others throwing food and wheat into the bags. How could they destroy the village just for food? A question she knew that would never be asked, it was obvious, it was because they could.

Pasa ran to the villages' gate and past a single rat-guard, it let him pass without a worry, knowing that one little boy could not do anything and was probably running home. Kessie could see the Galak-guard watch Pasa run past, hissing and laughing in a high pitch that hurt her ears. As she ran passed the gate the rat-guard swung its tail and knocked her hard to the ground, she was winded on the floor and tears poured from her eyes. She could smell the rancid breathe of the Galak that now was holding her down, hissing under its breathe at her, smiling at the young pathetic child.

"Child, why do you cry? Why are you afraid?" Its words ended with an evil hiss. She was unable to stop herself from crying as the creatures tail stroked over her cheeks, no longer holding its blade. She tried her best not to look at the monster, but her eyes were almost forced open to see the Galak drooling onto her neck and chest. It was warm yet slimy as it soaked through her thin top onto her skin. "You are lucky today child, I will let you li..."

The creature did not finish what it was saying as its head hit the floor without the rest of its body. Crimson translucent blood sprayed over the girl and onto the man that held the sword. She recognized the man to be her father, and he reached his hands down to pick her up and before he could take her into his arms his body tensed up as the tip of a glowing blade erupted from his chest, spraying warm blood into the girls face, mixing with the rat-guards.

"Father?!"

Her body was lifted into the air by one of the large Naga soldiers, its face looked angered by the mans actions, and had not tolerated what the villager had done to the rat-guard. They had not come to the village to kill or harm any of the settlers, yet they were met with hostility. They did not care that they would burn down the huts, it was something they would do each time they would enter the village, a way of showing the people who were in charge, and now the laws of their attacks had been broken. Shrieking into the air the Naga's echoing scream would stop all the other soldiers from continuing their attack upon the village.

"Bring all the villagers to the gate!" And she watched as all the Naga and Galak soldiers would pick up the crying and moaning villagers and carry them to the gate of the village. The largest of the Naga stood before them all, the one that held her in one hand and his large blade in the other.

"We did not come to kill, only to take what is ours by our laws. Each time we come and leave without a single death in your village." Each and every villager could only watch as the General Naga Soldier put the girl into the grasp of one of the rat creatures tails, wrapping up the crying young girl. She could still hear what was being said and could see the General lift up the body of her father. "This abomination broke our laws and he paid with his life, and has forsaken his family." A Galak creature jumped into the crowd of villagers and grabbed hold of Pasa, knocking over his crying mother.

"Pasakinal!" His mother was then knocked ten feet away from the scared villagers into solid hut wall, she lay motionless yet her eyes watched on as she witnessed her children and dead husband being taken away, hearing their cries. All the villagers could only crouch in silence as the monsters left their burning village. Under her mothers breathe she cried out for her children one last time before her eyes could not see anything but darkness.

The young girl watched as the village disappeared from view, there was nothing that she could do, and suddenly all went black. Her eyes opened to see that she was again in the dark chamber, her younger brother holding onto her still whimpering, and knowing that there was nothing that she could do, and soon she would wake up from her nightmare of sorrow, saddened by the vision she had witnessed. "Do not be scared ickle brother, I will protect you…"


End file.
